A Christmas Dare
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Title says it all.


**********  
Title: A Christmas Dare  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: jc_astor@hotmail.com  
Category: Sam and Jack  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is  
for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is  
intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Title says it all.  
Archives: SJA.. and anywhere else.  
Notes: This is my attempt at answering Ness' Christmas challenge. It had to include holly,  
reindeer, Blue Christmas, a Santa Hat (or the whole suit), the saying "Well THAT was  
unexpected" and last but not least, Sam and Jack kissing.  
Extra Note: I haven't written fan fic in sometime but feedback would be really appreciated.  
Although, no flames. You can keep those. I don't want any to spoil my Christmas.  
Thanks to: FM for reading my story and getting in trouble for doing so.  
  
**********  
  
Strolling into his friend's office, Teal'c stopped and tilted his head to the right. He thought his  
friend was wrapping a gift but it wasn't the way Major Carter had shown him. It looked like his  
friend was mutilating his gift. Teal'c figured he needed professional help, but he couldn't suggest  
it, he knew how his friend would react.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
Startled, Jack jumped. He had no clue that Teal'c was behind him. "Make noise, will ya," Jack told  
him as he turned around.  
  
"I am sorry, O'Neill," Teal'c told his friend.  
  
"Ya, okay," Jack replied as he figured Teal'c was. "So what brings you by?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
Wasn't never a time he didn't have one. "Go ahead, ask," Jack said as he turned back around and  
finished, well tried to, finish wrapping his gift.  
  
"What is a Blue Christmas?"  
  
About to put tape on the paper, Jack missed and got his other hand. Teal'c's question was  
unexpected. Turning back around, it was his turn to question Teal'c. "What?"  
  
"What is a Blue Christmas?" Teal'c repeated.  
  
Okay, he had heard him correctly. "A Blue Christmas."  
  
"Yes O'Neill."  
  
Racking his brain, Jack came to a conclusion. "I got no clue." But then it dawned on him. "Oh  
wait, I know."  
  
"Know what?" A third voice asked.  
  
Looking pass Teal'c, Jack answered the voice. "More than you." Well person. It was Daniel.  
  
Not even attempting to correct him, Daniel let it slide.  
  
Continuing on, Jack explained what he knew. "I know the answer to Teal'c's question."  
  
"Which is?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Blue Christmas is an Elvis Presley song."  
  
Giving Jack a quizzical look, Daniel didn't think he had heard him right. "Elvis? As in Presley?"  
  
"Yes," Jack answered as he turned his attention back to Teal'c. "So, why'd you want to know?"  
  
"I overheard Major Carter listening to it," Teal'c replied.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where did you hear this?" Jack questioned. He was having a hard time imagining Carter and  
Elvis, together.  
  
"Major Carter is in her lab."  
  
"I wonder why she's listening to Elvis," Daniel pondered.  
  
But than it clicked. "Oh for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"What?" Daniel was clueless.  
  
"While you two were out shopping, Carter got a message from her father," Jack explained.  
  
"Let me guess, he isn't coming."  
  
"You got it park pontiac," Jack replied with one of his Jack sayings.  
  
Cutting Teal'c off before he could even ask, Daniel spoke. "Don't ask Teal'c. Remember it's Jack  
were talking too."  
  
"All right, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c agreed. He always knew Jack would come out with weird and  
funky sayings.  
  
"So what did the message say?" Daniel continued on.  
  
"That he couldn't come because of some Tok'ra business."  
  
"She must be upset."  
  
"Oh ya, if she's listening to Blue Christmas," Jack replied as he turned back to his desk. Looking  
at his lousy wrapping job, Jack just gave up on the gift. Turning back to his friends, he announced  
his decision. "I'm going to go see her."  
  
"Do you think that is wise, O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.  
  
"Ya, she needs a friend."  
  
Watching Jack walk pass both him and Teal'c, Daniel spoke to his friend. "Well, in case you need  
us. Teal'c and I will be wrapping gifts."  
  
"Okie dokie," Jack answered as he wondered down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Poking his head into Carter's lab, Jack looked around. He spotted Carter sitting at her desk with  
her back to him. Her CD player was on another desk, actually the one beside the door.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jack waited for Carter to respond. She didn't. So, he stuffed his hands into his  
pockets and walked into the lab. "Hey Carter!"  
  
All of a sudden, Elvis sounded like Jack. Turning around, Sam got her answer. It was Jack. "What  
do you want?"  
  
Just barely hearing her, Jack side stepped to the CD player. Taking a hand out of his pocket, he  
turned the it off.  
  
"Hey!" Sam reacted. Watching him instensely, Sam glared at him. "I don't come into your office  
and turn things off."  
  
Looking straight at her, Jack held back an answer that he could of answer her .She turned him on.  
"Ya well, since I'm your commanding officer, I can." Standing right in front of the CD player,  
Jack continued on. "Now since Elvis has taken a break, mind telling me what's wrong."  
  
"Why do you think something is wrong?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Because the only way I found out that you were listening to the King, was when Teal'c paid me a  
visit. He wanted to know what Blue Christmas was."  
  
"And he told you it was me."  
  
"Yup. So my next question to you is, why are you listening to Elvis?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
Ooo... short answers. She was definitely down in the dumps. "But why him?"  
  
"Hey look sir, I happen to like his music."  
  
"No offense Carter but Jailhouse Rock is way more exciting than Blue Christmas."  
  
"To each their own," Sam replied as she got up off the stool. "Now leave."  
  
Not moving, for Jack didn't think the conversation was over, he stood his ground. "I'm afraid I  
can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you see, I know for a fact that you haven't down your Christmas shopping."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Sam answered. "I'm not celebrating Christmas this year."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I'm alone."  
  
Scratching his head, Jack did a three-sixty. "What am I? Swiss cheese? And what about Daniel  
and Teal'c? What are they?"  
  
She understood what he was saying, but to her it just wasn't the same. "Look, you were there  
when I got the message from my father."  
  
"Ya I was and I know for a fact, that nowhere in that message did it not say to celebrate  
Christmas," Jack pointed out. "So were going shopping."  
  
Letting air escape her lips, Sam then spoke. "Ya right!" She wasn't going and she didn't believe  
she was going.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"What are you going to do, order me?" Sam asked.  
  
"If I have too, I will."  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, Sam stared at him.  
  
Jack knew all to well that she wasn't going to go. Not even if he did order her. "Fine Major, I  
order you to go shopping with me."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sam answered him in the only way she knew how. "Kiss my..."  
  
Sticking a hand up in the air, Jack stopped her from finishing what she was going to say. Trying  
the civil and pleasant way, he asked her. "Carter, would you like to go shopping with me?"  
  
"Not this year," she answered.  
  
Studying her, Jack bit the inside of his lip. "Oh ya, this year."  
  
*****  
  
She hadn't expected it. Heck, she didn't even know he had it in him. Although, she did have to  
admit, she liked it. Well no, not really. "Put me down!"  
  
Jack had to admit that he surprised himself with doing what he had done. But the feel of her over  
his shoulder, made it all good. Yup shoulder. He had picked her up and thrown her over his  
shoulder. If she wasn't going to go with him the easy way, he told himself that he'd help her.  
  
"Didn't you hear me. I said put me down."  
  
Oh ya, he had heard her. How could he not. But he chose to ignore her. "Stop squirming," he told  
her as he adjusted her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down," she repeated. Hanging over ones shoulder wasn't a picnic.  
  
Nope, he wasn't going to do it. Instead he tried to start up a conversation. "I just have to buy a  
gift for Cassie. What about you?"  
  
She wasn't interested. "Put me down!"  
  
"Nope, don't know who that is," Jack joked.  
  
Rolling her eyes at his attempt at humor, Sam started to hit him.  
  
Jack knew exactly what she was trying to do. If she'd start hitting him on the back, he'd let her  
down. Not a chance. "A little lower."  
  
That caught her off guard. Stopping, she questioned him. "What?"  
  
"I'm itchy just above my waist."  
  
"Argh!" She understood him now.  
  
Smiling to himself, Jack kept on walking. It was a long walk to the elevator and the good thing  
about Christmas time, SGC was nearly empty. Nearly empty.  
  
Catching a glimpse of something, Jack looked up to find a person coming towards them. He knew  
who it was and he knew that Sam couldn't see. Letting a smile play across his lips, he just kept  
walking.  
  
George loved to walk the halls of SGC when it was nearly empty. And since it was close to  
Christmas, SGC was. Well almost. As he looked up, something odd caught his eye. As he got  
closer, he got his answer to his unasked question.  
  
"General."  
  
Yup, it was two of his best officers. O'Neill and Carter. Or that should have been O'Neill carrying  
Carter over his shoulder. Thinking to himself, he said. 'Let it go.' After all, it was very close to  
Christmas. "Colonel, Major," he greeted as he kept on walking.  
  
"General," Sam said when she saw him. Actually that's all she could say. The General went one  
way and Jack the other. She couldn't explain, the General wasn't sticking around to find out.  
  
Stopping at the elevator, Jack pulled his security card out and swiped it. As they, well technically  
he waited for the elevator, he started to whistle.  
  
Sam decided to wait till they were in the elevator before reacting.  
  
When the doors open, Jack walked in.  
  
When the doors closed, Sam spoke through clenched teeth. "Put me down! Now!"  
  
Gently dropping her to her feet, Jack never said a word. But he did however keep on whistling.  
  
Sam finally got to react. She punched him in the arm.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Poking a finger into his chest, she spoke firmly to him. "Why didn't you put me down when you  
saw him?"  
  
"Him?" Jack tried.  
  
Poking even harder, Sam continued. "Don't you dare, him who me."  
  
"All right, all right," Jack replied as he took a step back but she followed. Soon he was backed  
into the elevator wall. There was no where for him to go. "He never said a thing. He just kept on  
walking."  
  
Dropping her finger from his chest, she made two fists with her hands. "You could of gotten us  
tossed out of SGC."  
  
"Relax Carter," Jack begun as he looked at her. "It's way too close to Christmas. I bet you he  
didn't think nothing of it."  
  
Relaxing her hands, Carter spoke to him. "If you don't do anything like you did before, I'll go  
shopping with you."  
  
Giving her a smile, Jack didn't have any other plans to pick her up. He had done his job. "Glad to  
hear it, Carter."  
  
The rest of the ride up was spent in total silence.  
  
*****  
  
The mall was packed. Nothing new about that. After all, it was getting close to Christmas. And  
store after store, Jack kept complaining he couldn't find the right gift. As for Sam, she just  
shrugged her shoulders a lot and followed him.  
  
"Hey Carter," Jack started as he picked something up and turned around. "How about this?"  
  
Looking at what he was holding, Sam answered. "Whatever, you're the one shopping."  
  
Noticing something else, Jack put back what he had picked up and slipped pass Sam. "How about  
this?" he said as he plucked it off a hook.  
  
Not moving an inch, Sam looked at it. "For who?"  
  
"You," Jack answered as he too, remained where he was. Taking a closer look at the hat he had  
plucked off the hook, he read what was printed on the hat.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"And why not?" Jack asked. "All it says is Merry Christmas."  
  
"It looks like a Dr. Suess hat."  
  
"So?" Jack didn't care. He liked it.  
  
"Well if you like it so much, why don't you wear it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Jack wasn't making any sense. "And why not?"  
  
Plucking another hat off a different hook, he showed it to her. "Because I'll be wearing this one."  
  
Looking at the hat, Sam instantly saw the difference. "That's a Santa hat."  
  
"Yes it is." Jack was so proud.  
  
Taking a good look at both hats, a thought popped into her head. Having to move a little closer to  
Jack because someone wanted by, Sam made her proposal. "I'll wear that hat on one condition."  
  
That peeked his interest. "Which is?"  
  
"You wear the whole complete Santa suit around SGC on Christmas."  
  
Jack had to think about that one. Noticing something else on the display where he found the first  
hat, Jack took it off. "Is this a Christmas dare?" He had to make sure.  
  
"You could call it that," Sam answered having no clue what Jack was up too.  
  
"Fine, then. Let's sweeten the dare."  
  
"How?" She was intrigued.  
  
Shoving the Santa hat under his arm, Jack held up the first hat and the other thing he had just  
taken off the display. "You wear these elf shoes also on Christmas. We walk the halls together."  
  
Staring blankly at him, Sam repeated. "Elf shoes?" She knew she heard him right because he was  
holding them up right in front of her. But she just couldn't picture herself walking around SGC  
wearing a pair of elf shoes.  
  
"Yes. I wanna hear you jingle down the halls at work," Jack repeated. "I dare you, too," he added.  
  
But then it hit her. She couldn't picture Jack in a full Santa suit either. "You gotta wear the beard  
too."  
  
"No problem," Jack replied. He was all up for it. "I'll do it."  
  
"I will too," Sam answered as she gave him a smile.  
  
Knowing that kissing her to steal the dare would end him up in the hospital, Jack juggled the hat  
and shoes around. Sticking his hand out, in what space they had, he waited for her to take it.  
  
Looking down at his hand he was offering, Sam gladly accept it. Looking up, she spoke. "We got  
a deal."  
  
"Now I can't wait for Christmas," Jack said as they shook on the dare.  
  
"Neither can I, now let's go finish your shopping," Sam replied as they continued on.  
  
*****  
  
Holding onto her seatbelt, Sam shouted at Jack. "Watch out for the reindeer! Don't hit it!"  
  
"I see him, I see him," Jack blurted out to her.  
  
"Her," Sam corrected as she kept her eyes on the road and the reindeer.  
  
Not wanting to take his eyes off the road, Jack did but just for a split second. "Excuse me?" He  
was baffled.  
  
"Watch the road," Sam told him as she saw that he had looked at her.  
  
"I am. Now explain yourself."  
  
Taking a deep breath and letting go of her seatbelt, Sam explained herself. "Santa's reindeers are  
all females."  
  
"Ya right!" Jack replied as he slowed his truck down to a crawl, so the reindeer could cross.  
  
"Male reindeers lose their antlers in the winter time, females have them all year round. So Santa's  
reindeers are all females," Sam reported.  
  
Why'd he ask. Why'd he have to go and ask her to explain. Why. He just didn't know. Seeing that  
no more reindeer wanted to cross the road, Jack drove on.  
  
*****  
  
Christmas was fast approaching. Well really fast. Actually today was Christmas and Sam was  
excited. She wasn't exactly scared. She wanted to see if Jack would actually go through with their  
dare. She was already. She was raring to go.  
  
For the pass few days, she had gone out with Cassie and done all her Christmas shopping. Janet  
didn't tag along, she chose to stay where it was safe. The malls weren't.  
  
"What's with the clothes, Sam?" Janet questioned as she and her daughter walked into the  
cafeteria.  
  
Coming out of her thoughts, Sam smiled up at Janet. "Nothing. Just thought I'd wear red and  
green." She hadn't told a soul of the dare. And Janet never noticed her shoes.  
  
"It is Christmas mom," Cassie pointed out as she sat down across from Sam.  
  
"True," Janet agreed as she sat down next to her daugther. "So Cassie tells me, your all done  
shopping."  
  
"Yup. The malls weren't that bad," Sam told Janet as she winked at Cassie. They were a mad  
house.  
  
"Ya right!" Janet didn't believe her. Watching Sam check her watch, Janet got curious. "Waiting  
for someone?"  
  
"Ah ya, actually I am," Sam admitted. But then she changed the topic. "Who put the holly above  
the door?"  
  
Looking back to the door, that she and Cassie had just gone through, Janet answered. "Hmm...  
got no clue."  
  
Moving her chair away from her mother, Cassie never said a word.  
  
Sam just laughed.  
  
Janet turned back to her daughter and reassured her. "I'm not going to kiss you. Take it easy,  
Cassie."  
  
"You never know," Cassie told her.  
  
About to make a comment about Cassie's boyfriend, everyone, well just Janet and Cassie, the  
cafeteria was empty turned to the door when they heard a bell ring. Several bells ring. Jack was  
here.  
  
"What the heck?" Janet questioned.  
  
Making a strange face, Cassie answered her mother's question. "Santa Claus." Well sort of. It was  
more of an observation.  
  
Sam just remained where she was. She knew exactly who it was. She waited for him to come to  
her.  
  
And he just did that.  
  
Looking up, Janet recognized the eyes instantly. "Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"No Doctor, it's Santa Claus," Jack answered.  
  
Cassie giggled.  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Ms. Carter, you ready?" Santa asked.  
  
Nodding her head, Sam stood up.  
  
Janet thought she was hearing things. Looking under the table, she saw what she heard. Bells.  
Bells on Sam's shoes.  
  
Grabbing her hat that she had in the seat next to her, Sam put it on.  
  
Looking up, she looked right in time to see Sam putting a hat on. Janet thought she was losing it.  
  
Cassie was intrigued. It was Jack, she knew it. And Sam. Sam was dressed as an elf.  
  
Jack dressed as Santa Claus and Sam as an elf. Janet was amazed. Finally, she found her voice.  
"What's going on?"  
  
In his best Santa Claus voice, Jack answered. "Ms. Carter aka Elfie and myself are touring SGC."  
  
She was confused.  
  
Cassie was now laughing. But as she looked around the cafeteria, she looked up in time to notice  
Teal'c and Daniel come in. "Daniel, Teal'c, come here."  
  
Walking over to Cassie, neither noticed Santa and the Elf until Daniel looked at Janet. "What's  
wrong, Janet?"  
  
Teal'c finally noticed. "O'Neill? Major Carter?"  
  
"No, Santa," Jack answered. "And this is Elfie."  
  
Teal'c was confused. He swore that was O'Neill and Major Carter.  
  
Looking from Janet to Jack and Sam, Daniel just stared.  
  
"Shall we start this tour?" Jack asked Sam as he figured their work was done.  
  
"Sure Santa," Sam answered as she waved at everyone.  
  
Janet was confused. Daniel was confused and so was Teal'c. Cassie was just enjoying every  
minute of it.  
  
Walking to the door, Jack stopped and turned around. "Merry Christmas everyone."  
  
"Merry Christmas," Cassie replied. But then she saw something. "Hey Santa!"  
  
Still using his Santa voice, Jack answered. "Yes young lady."  
  
"Look up." She was enjoying this way too much.  
  
Looking up, Sam saw what she had forgotten. Holly. Looking back to Jack, she saw that he saw  
it too.  
  
Figuring he just couldn't put a kiss on her cheek, he decided that a full mouth to mouth kiss was in  
order.  
  
Watching Jack move closer to her, Sam reached up and pulled his Santa beard down.  
  
That stopped him.  
  
"I'm not kissing you with a beard, Jack."  
  
Smiling, Jack understood. She had called him Jack. Moving even more closer, Jack laid his lips  
atop hers.  
  
The kiss lasted a little longer than it was suppose too.  
  
Moving back, Jack looked straight into her eyes.  
  
Sam did the same, looked into his but at the sametime, she replaced his beard. "We should go."  
  
"Ya," Jack agreed as he held the door open for her.  
  
"Well THAT was unexpected," Daniel blurted as it caught everyone off guard.  
  
Looking to his friend, Teal'c did not understand. "And why is that Daniel Jackson?" He knew how  
they felt about each other.  
  
As if he was reading Teal'c's mind, Daniel answered him. "That's not what I mean."  
  
Janet was still confused. "What do you mean? Spill it, Daniel."  
  
"Well, what are we suppose to tell Mrs. Santa Claus when she comes to pick her husband up."  
  
Teal'c just stared at him.  
  
Janet shook her head.  
  
Cassie on the other hand, laughed her head off.  
  
And Santa and Elfie toured SGC.  
  
**********  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
